I Hold You Up Above Everyone
by roxypony
Summary: Edited. It was their combined weakness that gave them strength. Anna/Marcus, if you squint.
1. Steal Your Pain

Oh hey :) Few important things I have to mention. Promise to make it quick as possible!

1. This deals with happenings after Concordia (so, obvious spoilers) Please note it was mostly written **BEFORE** Siege, so it isn't fully compatible with later episodes.

2. Believe it or not, I'm not a V doctor. So forgive me of my medical technical phrasing sounds...dumb. I think it's not too bad.

3. This is NOT an Anna/Marcus romance. I'm trying to keep it as in-character as possible, and I can't imagine Anna/Anyone currently. However I'm not totally AGAINST the idea of A/M (could be interesting:) but it's not happening in this story.

4. Big big thanks go out to GreenDogg who beta'd this for me and did an excellent job. This was the first time I've had someone beta me, and it was interesting and awesome to get a second opinion before posting!

5. Actually, at first I thougt this was super-OOC but then I saw Siege and we see how Anna reacts to Marcus being incapacitated and I thought to myself, it might be only a tiny bit OOC, so I left it as it was.

6. I hate Thomas with a deep passion and I hope he gets tossed off the Mothership.

7. Time for me to stop talking!

Enjoy :)

lyrics - "Broken" by Seether.

* * *

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_  
_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_  
_ I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_  
_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_ And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

The stars were beautiful from this planet. They shone like diamonds, or fireflies, or whatever other lovely -and clichéd- metaphor you could think of. They burned like a million tiny fires, so many miles away. It hadn't been long since this shuttle passed within much closer range of them. If the humans thought they were breath taking from this distance, their wildest dreams couldn't comprehend what they looked like in close proximity. Silly little things, humans.

Anna stared out the massive windows of her personal quarters, past the stars without seeing them, into the black abyss from which she'd come. She'd travelled hundreds of light-years for this. Her 'master plan'. This was all she ever wanted, and it was coming true. Slowly though, agonizingly slowly.

And she would do anything.

She would lie to the face of anyone who stepped in front of her. She would shower Earth with ethereal gifts. She would enlist the aid of whatever forces necessary. She would capture live specimens for the sole purpose of slamming a needle into every surface of their bodies to extract every possible detail of information. If one of her own was responsible for a certain incident, she dealt with it.

There was no action or image too brutal for a Queen on a mission.

So why was the sound of a gunshot still pounding through her mind, accompanied by the slow-motion replay of her right hand man cringing in agony and crumbling to the floor?

"Critical condition ... deep ... intricate ... may not survive ..."

She'd dealt with Thomas, then Ryan, deftly and coldly. No different from her usual manner. But there was a different icy chill in her voice tonight, a new hardness in her eyes. Now she was back in the same spot where she'd began this day- fiercely optimistic and full of hope. In the last few hours, that had morphed into fury and disappointment. She sat down at her desk - the high heels had finally gotten the better of her, for the first time. She didn't want to think of this as admitting defeat, but tonight was undeniably a bitter setback.

Marcus was her true right hand, her constant companion, strong, steady and trusting. And she reciprocated it. She didn't entrust her deepest thoughts to many... there was too much at stake. But he'd earned her trust, so he knew as much as she was willing to share with anyone. And despite the fact that there were still thoughts she kept from him, he followed her without hesitation. He was the driving force behind...everything. She'd learned a phrase from Lisa, something slightly humorous, that humans said to describe someone they were close to...what was it? P.I.C - Partner In Crime. Yes, that was it.

For a moment, she nearly smiled.

Thomas was a good man, a good V. But he wasn't Marcus.

What am I going to do?

The thought circulated slowly through her mind, a genuine question. What was she going to do? She felt a calm sense of purpose as she calculated the possibilities, entertained ideas on how things would change around here if Marcus failed to survive.

She couldn't come up with any tangible ideas, but she did not panic. She simply remained collected and glassy-eyed.

Staring beyond the stars eventually lost its appeal (not like it had any to begin with) and she pulled up a screen to review Chad Decker's brief report on the night's events. Chad's demeanor always brought some amount of amusement. He was gloriously oblivious, charming to boot, and not to mention, easy on the eyes. She recalled how Marcus regarded the news anchor... that territorial note in his voice, underlined by the passive-aggressive glare. Then again, he was more or less like that with everyone.

She watched the news clip several more times, at a loss for anything else to do. Sleeping was out of the question. The rest of the ship was asleep, with the exception of security, and the doctors working on Marcus. She wouldn't sleep until she knew his fate.

Critical condition. How bad was it, really? Thomas wasn't a doctor; he was just passing on a message.

Wonderment and curiosity finally got the better of her, and she summoned Joshua.

"My Queen. I was just about to come report to you." the V doctor stated with a respectful bow upon stepping into the room.

"How is he?" she snapped, much more abruptly than she'd intended. She took a step towards Joshua who stood steadfast.

"We have done all we can. He will either wake up within the next several hours, or he will not wake at all."

And for some reason, everything that had happened this evening chose this moment to make it all feel real to her. She cringed, but kept herself composed as ever.

"Can I see him?" she inquired, almost as an afterthought.

"Yes." replied the chief of medical staff. Had he detected a hint of anxiety in her voice?

She followed him blindly down to the medical bay, even though she knew perfectly well how to get there. More glances than usual turned her way as she walked - she realized belatedly that she was still wearing her beautiful red gown. She decided that once she took it off, she would never wear it again. There may even have been traces of blood...his blood...on it. But it was impossible to of the onlookers, a male and a female V in blue shirts, watched as Anna walked by. She made eye contact with them but didn't say anything. Once out of sight, the two Vs began whispering to each other. What was all that about?

She and Joshua turned the final corner into the medical bay, and for the first time that night, she truly felt something stir deep inside her.

He was lying face-up with his chest fully exposed and bandaged, hair disheveled, breathing apparently shallow. Had it not been for the fact that he was resting on the surgical table surrounded by blood-soaked towels and bandages, along with the remainder of his shirt -also stained dark red- he would have looked like someone who'd just gone to sleep after a particularly exhausting day.

Anna approached the shattered figure of her Second-in-Command tentatively, almost appearing fearful. She hadn't been prepared for the blood, why hadn't it been cleaned up? This was a state-of-the-art V facility, not a human O.R. Mopping up a bit of blood surely couldn't be too bothersome, she thought viciously.

But...it was so much more than a bit.

It wasn't really the blood that bothered her. This was Anna, the woman who could stare into someone's eyes while ripping them apart with her tail. Blood itself wasn't a concern. It was just that... Marcus was always the strong one, the dependable one, the survivor. His blood was supposed to stay inside him. She'd never seen him break, or hurt, or show any feeling whatsoever. She hardly ever saw him blink.

And suddenly, he was just lying here.

She stared down at his weakened body, her eyes like black holes. For once, words escaped her.

Joshua stepped up beside her.

"We have not yet sealed the wound because his heart was cut by the bullet, causing severe damage. We have done as much work on it as we can for now, but we must give it time to start healing naturally before we finish administering to it. Our medicine is advanced, but not flawless."

"What if he dies before then? You should be saving his life, not standing around and waiting for a miracle like the humans do." she retorted bluntly, then silently winced at the sting in her own words.

"He is too weak. If we continue working now, we will cause irreparable damage. As good as our technology is, we are not used to dealing with bullet wounds. I know this is difficult to take in..." Joshua replied patiently. His voice was painfully heavy - he and Marcus had also worked closely for many years. "...but it could have been worse. The bullet hit on an angle, so it didn't pierce the heart. Rather, scraped the side. "When and if he wakes up, he will be in terrible pain. Recovery will be excruciating. But... he is in capable hands, and... I believe we can save him." the V specialist continued cautiously.

"Why is there still blood."

The way she said it was more like a statement than a question.

"We just...didn't get a chance to...tidy up." Joshua muttered abashedly. "I can do it now..."

He made a move to pick up a towel, but the Queen's hand clamped onto his arm halted his efforts.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Anna stated in an unnaturally subdued tone, never once taking her eyes off the face of her fallen comrade. She continued her silent vigil, unblinking and unmoving long after Joshua's footsteps faded into the distance.

This was agonizing in a way she'd never experienced. The closest she'd ever come to this was the morning she'd gone to visit Lisa in the hospital after the "attack". But that was a far different situation, she had been the one responsible for Lisa's injuries that was nothing like this.

Then her blood turned to ice.

No.

It was just like this. This was because of her. She'd known there was a threat. She hadn't been shell-shocked when Ryan belatedly alerted them of the assassination plan. She'd known something would happen tonight. Just had a feeling. So she should have realized that if someone was willing and able to take her life, the same person would have no reason not to take Marcus down if he stepped into the line of fire. Which he had, willingly.

"We must proceed." her only protest. Had she really said those words?

"I'll take your place. You were the target. Not me." He'd said it as if it was nothing.

If she'd taken a moment to consider it, she would have realized the obvious. Anyone who wanted to hurt her would likewise jump at a chance to harm her Right Hand.

But at that moment, she hadn't been considering the fact that everything was on the line, for both of them. As she retreated into the security of the crowd and he walked onto the stage unprotected and vulnerable, all she could see was Concordia. Shining so brightly in her mind, it eclipsed everything else. If someone had to step into danger in order to keep the scheme on track, so be it. Every V should be willing to die for their Queen; Marcus was not exempt from this.

So Anna had no explanation for the invisible bullet that had ripped through her heart at the same moment Marcus fell to the ground. In trying to protect her and only her without ever asking anything in return. He was now paying the ultimate price.

Suddenly the icy claws of realization clamped down upon her.

It should be me lying there.

She pulled up a chair from the other side of the room, positioned it next to him, and sat down wearily. Mind reeling, trying to squash the feelings and understand them at the same time. The unfamiliarity was terrifying.

She flashed back to the horrible night of her soldier eggs' destruction, back to the moment she'd been rendered senseless and paralyzed by "her first human emotion" as Marcus so calmly diagnosed.

She'd never told him, nor did he ever come close to guessing, but his strength and solidity was what kept her on the edge of sanity that night. All he'd done was stand in the room and maintain a guarded silence, but it had been enough to keep the avalanche of rage and grief from becoming too much.

Now that she thought about it...really thought about it, she could scarcely remember an important moment that hadn't been shared with him. More times than not, he was right there with her, sometimes walking at her side, or following several steps behind. Watching over her protectively. A silent guardian.

The first steps she took on earth. Striding through the screaming crowds, holding her head high through every moment. Making the first speech.

He'd been right behind her.

When she dealt with the FBI, the threats, the insecurity as the Fifth Column rose, the drama surrounding Lisa's "attack" -contrary to all appearances, nothing about that experience had been easy or pleasant for Anna. And the horrible moments when she'd realized her own comrades doubted her capabilities as a leader, all the betrayal.

He had never wavered, never faltered. Rarely left her side.

She would never admit it to anyone, she could barely admit it to herself.

Marcus kept her strong.

That wasn't to say he'd never questioned her. He had. He often did. She found it reassuring, that he was thinking, using his brain when everyone else followed mindlessly.

That said, anyone else would have gotten skinned alive for questioning the way he did.

And that thought brought a rare smile to her lips.

She turned her impassive gaze onto her companion's limp form. His chest rose and fell; the sound of his breath shuddered slightly. He looked like been through Hell and back.

Almost cautiously, as though unsure whether she was doing something inappropriate, Anna picked up the clean towel Joshua had left behind, and gently wiped the flecks of blood from his unmoving face and neck. Then reached upward and pushed his hair up off his forehead.

There. He looked like himself now. Except for the fact that he was without his usual suit. A matter which probably would have agitated him had he been conscious.

The smile vanished from her lips. What would he think of dying alone on this table?

No... Not alone.

She raked her eyes over the rest of his body, searching for some missed bloodstain she could remove, anything to distract her from the previous thought. What she saw was his left hand dangling partially off the table, appearing pathetically lonely and weak. Painfully unlike his usual demeanor.

Then Anna felt something the likes of which she had never experienced, but knew would always haunt her. She was seized with an inexplicable urge to...how did the humans say? Hold his hand.

It couldn't be too difficult, she'd observed Lisa and Tyler on many occasions and they made it look as natural as breathing.

She hesitated for a moment. Glanced around the room as though making sure she was completely alone, as if anyone could have said something against her. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was doing something that was odd and frowned-upon...

She cast her eyes over his wounded frame, stripped of strength and dignity. Joshua's statement rattled the back of her mind:

_When and if he wakes up, he will be in terrible pain. Recovery will be excruciating_.

She'd be there at the ready to bliss him, as soon as he needed it. He'd earned it.

In one decisive motion, she slipped her left hand into his, then wrapped her right hand over both of them.

Not if he woke up. When. They'd come too far for some sharpshooting Fifth Column brat to tell her it all ended here. He would regain consciousness. He would come back from this. And she would be at his side. As he had always been by hers. Whatever happened from here, they would face it side-by-side as they always did.

Exhaustion, grief, stress, guilt, every despicable human feeling finally won over. The Visitors' mighty High Commander leaned forward until her head rested against his left shoulder. For a second, she felt a twinge of idiocy, she must look like a foolish human girl right now... but sense of familiar comfort outweighed whatever reservations she had, so she finally closed her eyes and surrendered to peace.

Marcus was the closest thing she had to a friend in this world, and she had to come this close to losing him to realize that. When she discovered who was responsible, when she tracked down the cowardly idiotic bastard who thought he could hurt one of her own and get away with it ... she'd rip them apart with her bare hands. She wouldn't rest until she made their attacker scream for mercy.

That thought alone was enough to give her all the vindictive satisfaction she needed to drift into a well-earned sleep, lulled by the strengthening breaths of her broken -but not beaten- Second-in-Command.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

_ The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_ I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_ There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

* * *

This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I had too many ideas to cram it into a oneshot without having to shorten other parts and making it feel rushed, so I'm splitting it into 3 seperate parts. I put a lot of thought and effort into the whole process, and I'm happy with how part 1 turned out. Part 2 is in the rough stages, and 3 has been started.

I wonder of tonight's new episode will totally blow this fic out of the water. Even if it's nothing like I imagined, I hope Marcus will at least get a bit more screen time... but *SPOILER ALERT* HE LIVES! I creeped pictures from future episodes of Season 2 and he is very much present, and alive and well! Huge relief for me.

Well, stay tuned and enjoy tonight's eppy! *screeeam!*

RXP

Return to Top


	2. The Life That You Changed

So I've had this written for almost a week, and I re-read and edited it till I practically memorized it and I think it's finally ready for the posting.

Essentially this chapter is a collaboration between myself and Greendogg. 90% of the dialogue in this story was written by her! Keep that in mind as you read :) Most of the non-dialogue is mine. We were discussing this fic and she suggested putting in some flashbacks at the same time I was thinking it, and I was feeling uninspired so she started the segment about their childhood, and I wrote the ones about their adulthood, also added a few chunks of detail into the first few. This will all make more sense when you read it. The bottom line is, this chapter is as much GD_'_s as it is mine! :)

I actually really love this chapter, it makes me smile every time I read it. Since we had no idea about what the Vs home planet is like, we had to use our best guesses and we recalled the line in the first episode when Anna mentions that their home is similar to earth, so we sorta based it off that.

We don't own any of the characters. Except for Jay, she was created by GD. Marie is the redheaded V technician that appears in an early episode. And we know Joshua and Samuel! After writing MSD, I smile every time I see them. I love all my boys!

The song is one of my favourites, "Snow Angels" by One Less Reason. I've always wanted to put it in a fic! :D I love the last lines.

Again, I'm not writing this as Anna/Marcus romance. I'm pushing the limits of OOC as it is. I just think there's more to them than what we see on V. BUT if you happen to know of a Marcus/Anna fic, I'd be interested to read it.

Kudos if you've trooped through this long A/N. I know it's tedious but I think it's important pre-fic stuff.

read on :)

_

* * *

I remember back in the day _  
_And all the memories I made with you  
And the smile on your face  
And everything that we've been through  
_

"Stay close Anna, don't wander off." said Jay, a female V and Anna's caretaker.

"Sure thing," Anna replied politely. Most young visitors stayed close to their mothers or caretakers, but not Anna. As soon as she learned to walk, she was always eager to go somewhere or explore. Anna was now nine years old (in human years). Although she was at the age where her mother didn't have to care for her constantly, she still needed someone to look after her. Not to mention Diana was far too busy with her duties as Queen. Jay was one of her assistants, a young adult Visitor and knew Anna from the time she was born. Jay had long silky black hair, a tan colored complexion and brown eyes. To Anna, she was more like a friend than a nanny. Despite being under adult supervision, she still had free rein. Being out in an open field had its perks and pitfalls. One perk was that it was one of the few spots where a person could unwind without any major distractions, but there was a catch. There was an area in the field covered in tall grass, making it hard for anybody to see what was in front of them. Anna often walked through this particular patch of grass; it was one of her favorite hiding places. Many children had the same idea, adults never bothered to follow them in here. This was a place where Jay couldn't sniff her out if she tried. Hearing some rustling up ahead, Anna decided to investigate. She was so caught up in listening out for Jay she didn't watch her step and bumped into someone. A much taller someone.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" a deep voice growled.

"Sorry…J…" Anna rubbed her forehead and looked up. Standing in front of her was another V, a male about two years older than her.

"You're not Jay," she pointed out.

"You're not a sight for sore eyes either." The male said sarcastically.

Anna growled at him. The boy had a lot of nerve talking back to a girl like this.

"You better slow down, you almost ran me over." She warned precociously, cocking her head to the side and staring up at him in a stern imitation of her mother.

"Ha! Why?" he asked. "What are you gonna do?"

Anna continued to growl, exposing her teeth. The gleamed pearl-white, she was quite proud of them. The other V growled back and approached her. He then noticed something and stopped. Walking in a circle he stared and Anna, occasionally sniffing as he went. "You're- You're a girl!" he said, taking notice of her long hair and brown eyes.

"Of course I am! So what? Is that a problem?" Anna asked indignantly. Took him that long to figure it out?

"No, no… I just… can't bite girls, it's not right." said the boy. He stepped back and tried to look more submissive. His hair was mousy brown and his eyes were dark blue.

His sudden show of respect charmed her ever so slightly. She offered her a smile - no fangs.

"Sorry, about before." Anna replied.

"It's not your fault… really, it's ok." The boy assured her. "I'm Marcus, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Anna." Was her reply.

"Oh, uh… cool. You wanna play tag?" Marcus asked.

"Sure!" Anna answered.

"Ok, annd… you're it!" said Marcus who playfully shoved her, then ran. "Can't catch me!"

"Oh, we'll see about that," Anna replied. Before she could do anything, Jay walked up.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Time to go home, you'll be later for dinner with your mother." said Jay. She saw Marcus back up, obviously suprised.

"Hello, Marcus." She greeted him.

"Hi Jay," he said.

"You know him?" Anna asked.

"Yes, he lives next door to me." Jay answered.

"I guess, that's it then." said Marcus. Jay had interrupted their game, but then again it wasn't a total loss.

"Wait a second, maybe not. Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Marcus asked.

"Uh… sure," said Anna.

"Great! I'll see you then," Marcus said cheerfully.

Anna smiled briefly.

"Anna, time to go!" Jay called from a distance.

"Coming!" Anna called back.

"Bye!" she said before running off.

Marcus watched her until she was no longer in sight.

_Cousin Greg was wrong, girls aren't weird or hard to talk to at all._ He pondered as he started his walk home. But he was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Got'cha!"

He was suddenly ambushed by another young V.

"Sam, get off!" Marcus growled, shoving his friend.

"Where were you?" Samuel asked.

"Yes, we thought you got lost or eaten or something." Joshua added, running up to join them.

"I didn't get lost, I was… talking to a girl." Marcus explained.

"Riiight." Joshua smirked.

"Honestly!" Marcus shot back venomously, showing a bit of fang.

"A girl, huh? So what was she like?" Samuel asked.

"She was real pretty and her name is Anna." Marcus answered.

Both Samuel and Joshua's mouths hung open.

"Anna?" they asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter? You know her or something?" Marcus replied.

"Know her? Marc, she's not just any regular girl." said Joshua.

"Why? What's so special about her?" Marcus asked.

"Don't you know? She's Queen Diana's daughter, once her mom retires, she's next in line!" Samuel explained.

"You guys are pulling my leg," said Marcus.

"It's true," Joshua replied.

"Uh-huh, sure, I'll ask Anna about it, she's coming back tomorrow." Marcus announced.

"She is?" Joshua and Samuel asked at the same time.

"Uh-huh… she's my new friend." Marcus said.

"Friend? Sure, Marcus, whatever you say," Samuel replied.

"I'm serious!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Hey, I think it's great you got a new friend. I hear Anna's nice," said Joshua kindly.

"Why don't you two come with me? We can all play out here." Marcus suggested.

"Ok, can I bring my sister and her friends?" Joshua asked.

"Sure, that'll work." Marcus answered.

"Race you home!" Samuel shouted.

"You're on!" said Joshua.

"Hey, Samuel that's not fair. You had a head start!" Marcus called out as he ran after his friends.

The three of them ran side by side, as they headed back to their neighborhood, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

_And I was always scared and amazed  
That someone could love me the way that you do  
No matter how things change my heart ache comes in two_

That particular spring day was one Anna never forgot. Over the next six years, she and Marcus got to be good friends. But one autumn afternoon, that all changed…

"Oh, I got you now." Anna said to herself. She was now fifteen years old. Her hair was still long, now it went past her shoulders. "You better run!" she yelled before jumping down from the rock she had been sitting on. Her close friend Marie, another female V her age, took off running.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Anna shrieked delightedly.

"Oh no you're not!" Marie replied. She leapt over a fallen tree, which Anna missed, causing her to trip.

Meanwhile up at the top of a hill were Marcus, Joshua and Samuel, preparing themselves for their latest 'adventure'.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Marcus asked. He was sitting in the front seat of what looked like a go cart made out of planks of wood, metal and other parts from a destroyed shuttle.

"Of course, I tested it out myself. Ready?" said Samuel.

"Well that automatically gives me complete faith that this won't explode." Marcus snorted.

"Well I'm ready," Joshua added loudly, eager to get moving.

"Annd… go!"

Joshua did as he was told and cut the rope.

"We have lift off!" Samuel announced.

Marcus had his eyes shut at first but once they started sliding down hill, he opened them.

"Wooooooo hoooo!" the trio chorused gleefully as they sped forwards.

"Ok, turn left," said Samuel.

"Which left? Yours or mine?" Joshua asked.

"Yours! Idiot!" Samuel shouted.

Just then they side-swiped a tree and lost their bumper. But it got better; just up ahead was a dried up riverbed. Wonderful.

"Uh-oh," said Marcus.

"Agreed." said Joshua.

"Put on the brakes!" Samuel yelled.

Marcus pulled out a lever and tried to stop but it was no use. The three of them went over the riverbed and hit a rock on the other side. Marcus was flung into the air and landed on a soft patch of moss, followed by Samuel, and then Joshua who landed on both of them.

"What a RIDE!" Joshua hollered with a mighty fist-pump.

"Ow, you're hurting my tailbone." Samuel complained.

Joshua quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"Here comes trouble." Marcus suddenly pointed out.

"Comin' through!" Marie yelled, before bumping into Joshua and knocking him over. Anna did a sharp turn and kept on running with Marcus not far behind. Samuel and Joshua crashed along several steps behind him.

"Can't catch me!" Anna teased.

"Oh, we'll see about that," said Marcus, he was closing in on her but spotted something just up ahead. Anna halted immediately, he stopped beside her. Marie, Joshua, and Samuel also came to a clumsy stop, bouncing off each other - a small but powerful state-of-the-art shuttle has just touched down. As he stared, a ramp unfolded off the side and a very imposing figure emerged from within the vehicle

"Whoa!" Marie shouted.

"Yeah, woah." Marcus agreed. He knew who _that_ was. The lone figure strode towards the group of youngsters.

"Don't stare, it's unbecoming and it causes wrinkles." she chided as she drew in close.

"S-s-sorry," he stuttered.

"It's all right, young blood." said Diana with a tense smile.

"Hello, Mother." Anna greeted in a controlled, precise tone, sounding decades older than she had minutes ago when they were playing.

"That's Diana?" hissed Samuel audiably, elbowing Joshua.

_Shut up, Samuel_. Marcus thought.

"Good day, chidren. I figured I would find you all here." the V Queen surveyed the scene imperiously, staring down at the group of youngsters. Her severe gaze fixed on the one standing in the middle:

"I know you're Anna's friend Marcus, but the next time you see her, she'll be fully grown and almost ready to take over as your Queen. And you no doubt, will be an excellent worker." Diana continued with a hint of a smile.

This confused Marcus terribly, but he pushed it out of his mind. Maybe he'd heard wrong.

After making small talk with the awestruck children, Dianna returned to her shuttle to engage in a conversation with her pilot. The shuttle remained parked and Anna was allowed to return to her friends to finish their game. Marcus tried not to think about what Diana had said. Anna wouldn't leave. _This _was pure bliss. Who could ask for more?

The small group eventually tired of running and flopped down in a patch of sweet-smelling wildflowers in the cool shade of the shuttle - it was a scorching hot day. Not to mention Samuel was fascinated to see it up close. His eyes swept every angle of the machine with fascination. Marie casually picked flowers and ripped them into little bits. Joshua took a nap and Anna occupied herself by flicking blades of grass into his open, snoring mouth. Marcus watched her do so as if it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever seen. Eventually she grew tired of pestering Joshua - he was too asleep to provide a reaction - so she lay down about a foot away from Marcus and the two stared into the sky until a call from Diana shattered their innocent peace.

"Anna, let's go!"

She did as she was told and waved to her friends before stepping onto the ramp.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Marcus inquired.

"I have to spend some time on the Mothership." Anna explained. "Five semesters, learning from the best." A wide smile lit up her face. "I'm gonna be Queen, did you forget?"

"B-b-but that's five years!" Marcus stuttered.

"I know, but it's not like we won't see each other again." Anna pointed out.

"And we'll still be friends, right?" Marcus asked.

"Right, of course! Well...good bye." said Anna.

Next thing Marcus heard were various goodbyes from Joshua, Marie and Samuel. Why did they sound so casual? She was leaving. For a long time!

"Stay in touch!" Marcus called out. He watched as Anna left with her mother. He felt rather down about her leaving. Apparently it showed.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Joshua assured him.

"You got us," Marie added.

"She was one of my best friends," Marcus confessed.

"And that's all you'll ever be, she's next in line, once she's Queen, that's it." said Samuel smugly.

"Oh no, not Anna, she'll never change." Marcus replied.

"I hope you're right," said Marie.

The four of them then started to walk home, a new dismal feeling hanging in the atmosphere. From the looks of things; life was changing even now. Winter felt a bit colder already.

_And I wonder if you'll ever feel the same  
And I wonder if you would be coming 'round again  
'Cause you made me run  
When I couldn't walk  
And you helped me sing  
When I couldn't talk  
You gave me so much more with you  
You had nothing left  
When I was dying, you become my breath _

Much to Marcus' shock and disappointment, Anna did change. The first noticeable thing was that she, Marcus and all their friends were no longer playful young Vs but mature fully grown adults.

He remembered the moment she stepped into the same room as him, for the first time in 5 years. He hadn't seen her, not even a picture of her since the day her shuttle left the field. The first thing he noticed was her hair. It was so different, so short, so mature. It looked good, he finally decided. Very grown-up. Her face was different too. It had lost its innocent sparkle, which had been replaced by a glossy display of supreme confidence.

Likewise, Anna remembered the day she saw Marcus for the first time in 5 years. She'd smiled because he hadn't changed a bit. He was bigger and stronger of course, but that was all.

Although it took some getting used to, they managed maintained their old friendship. It was different now - most noticeably, they laughed less. Marcus wasn't suprised, since now Anna was on the verge of complete control over everything they knew. Of course she was going to be more serious. Of course he shouldn't have expected everything to go back to the way it was.

Anna knew it too. Childhood had been wonderful, everything a childhood should be. But that's precisely what it was - childhood. It wasn't supposed to last. But that didn't stop her from asking herself, often;

_Where does the time go?_

Sometimes she missed the old days, the youthful bliss she shared with her companions, all the days they'd spent living for the moment. The future had been the farthest thing possible from their minds. It would be so simple to just return everything and everyone to the way they used to be.

But such thoughts did not slow the passing of time, and her whimsical wishes soon became lost in the past as she became increasingly aware of her own sheer power and the influence she would someday have. At least, that's what she was told. Right now she was invisible in her mother's shadow.

For most of her life, she had been content to sit by and learn from her greatest role model. But that feeling of comfort had been chiselled away by years of intensive training and had worn so thin that nowadays she couldn't glance at Diana without tasting the raw power that was awaiting her. The urge to control grew stronger by the day.

Until the day came when her ambition overpowered her sensibilities.

_Want to say Farewell  
But you always live so deep in me  
And this love I feel no words could ever say _

She'd known what she wanted. Always had. Never a doubt in her mind.

Her mother didn't understand her. Never had. She had nothing but doubt for her daughter's intentions.

Diana was an obstacle, no way around it. So she had to be removed from Anna's path to her one true destiny. It was that simple, so Anna made a plan and carried it out.

Suddenly Diana was done, and everything fell to her daughter.

The thought was terrible and incredible at the same time. The premature Queen of the Vs felt a shiver of anticipation as she paced down the corridoor of a ship that suddenly belonged to her. Or was it panic she felt? The two felt so closely interwoven she couldn't quite decipher the line that divided.

By now, word had gotten around the ship that a new leader had stepped up. Everywhere she looked, her subordinates were staring her down with searching eyes, judging her, trying to comprehend what was happening.

One pair of eyes specifically caught her attention. She caught them briefly, then averted her gaze and walked on by.

So when she eventually wandered to the uppermost level of the ship to stare pensively out into space, he was the very last one she'd expect to follow her. He caught her off-guard when he stepped up behind her, she had to hand it to him.

Marcus didn't waste time with pleasantries, he knew very well she didn't care for them.

"What did you do?" He almost sounded exasperated.

She raked her hand through her hair -it was longer then- and whipped around to face him.

"You couldn't possibly understand." she retorted, voice aching with exhaustion and patience already wearing thin.

He inclined his head and regarded her with a half-curious half-amused expression, which she found refreshingly out of place.

"Enlighten me?"

A silence hung for a minute or two. They could hear the faraway hum of the engine room.

"My mother won't be holding us back anymore." she declared with an air of finality. He didn't need details. The reality sunk in at last. But it had been her decision, she alone was responsible for this and whatever happened next.

"Us?"

"Of course. Everything I have worked for is to benefit our race." she shot back, almost defensively. "Or did you think I'm seeking to empower myself alone?"

He remained silent for an additional moment.

"I never doubted you." he replied gently, stepping up so he was standing beside her. She didn't know what suprised her more, his words or how close he was standing.

"That makes one." she murmured. Admitting the truth was painfully hard. "I've seen how others are looking at this situation, at me. Just because they have to follow me doesn't mean they want to. The way they worshipped my mother disgusts me."

He exhaled slowly, pondering her statement.

"Just know that wherever you go from here, I'll be right behind you." he said.

She would never have told him, but that brought her such immense relief that he might as well have given her the universe.

"Thank you, Marcus." she replied with a curt nod, maintaining her cool facade.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then went back to staring into space alongside her, traces of a smile on his features.

For the first time since she'd grown up, Anna was glad someone was standing so close to her.

_Want to say Farewell  
But I always find you underneath  
And I could never  
I could never  
I could never let you go that way  
_

Being Queen was everything she'd ever imagined. She knew perfectly well she was living on a power high, but it only made her stronger. No one doubted her anymore, or questioned her motives. Project Earth was her whole life, she devoted every second to strategizing the future, gathering information, making plans. All the while drawing confidence from the devotion she recieved.

Marcus remained by her side as promised, manifesting all of the loyalty and none of the youthfulness she used to admire in him, once upon a time. Now he was a hardened, impassive version of the boy she'd befriended mere decades ago. Joshua, Samuel, and Marie had aged likewise. Everyone had.

She was proud of them. They'd gotten their priorities straight, abandoned traits that distracted them from lining up a straight shot at the future. They no longer existed as friends to her, she had no use for such things, what she needed was a competent group of staff, and a trustworthy Second-in-Command . Marcus' role in her life shifted effortlessly into the latter, and decades later they both wondered if they'd ever actually _been _friends. Everything had changed so much, sometimes they both secretly wondered if their childhood friendship had actually been real...maybe it was just a dream.

But Anna couldn't deny it. Every time she washed Bliss over her people, she herself went back to her early days. The feeling or perpetual ease she'd once known became what the Vs felt every time they were Blissed.

She occasionally wondered if they could even smell the wildflowers.

_And I wonder if you'll ever feel the same  
And I wonder if you would be coming 'round again  
Cause you made me run  
When I couldn't walk  
And you helped me sing  
When I couldn't talk  
You gave me so much more with you  
You had nothing left  
When I was dying you become my breath_

Anna recalled the chilly morning when her powerful Mothership glided to a stop over New York City, the minutes leading up to her first broadcast to the humans. She'd been more nervous than she cared to admit, it was ridiculously embarrassing.

Marcus found her in her study, pacing back and forth while staring numbly out the massive windows. She drew breath to tell him to get out, she didn't want anyone to see her like that.

But he spoke first, and there was a note of quiet anticipation in his voice.

"This is what you've worked for all your life. We made it. Congratulations." he spoke in a formal manner but despite that she was instantly transported to back through the years to the split second when she first bumped into him, and she even felt a trace of the old insecurity.

"We haven't made it yet. Things could go wrong. I...don't know...if..." She suppressed a nervous shiver as she turned to face him.

Marcus stepped in front of her so they were face to face, mere inches apart - closer than they'd been in years. He dead-eyed her, and she knew she wasn't the only one reliving the warm day in the field back home.

"Anna. You were _born_ for this."

She didn't know if he realized it, but that made all the difference in the world. It was those words that allowed her to shed the last of her doubts, and she put on her mask of complete and utter control, confidence, and charisma. The face that the humans would become familliar with.

And the mask didn't come off until the night when a single gunshot reverberated off the skyscrapers and she watched powerlessly as her once best friend fell to the ground.

_I remember back in the day  
All the memories we made  
And the life that you changed  
And the look on your face  
When I threw it away  
But I still love you today  
Sometimes so much I won't say it_

_

* * *

_

If you've made it this far, please leave a comment? I welcome** constructive** criticism, but flames will be shot right back at you, as per my policy.

C'maawwn, MSD is 1 away from 40 reviews (I'm so proud!) I know you're out there ;) I don't like to beg but reviews definitley mean the world to me!

This will be a 3 shot. Part 3 is almost done but I'll still need a bunch of days to obsessively re-read it and make changes. Within the week for sure.

I'm off to love me some James Franco on the Oscars. Have a great night and hope your Monday doesn't suck too much :)

RXP


	3. I Just Want You To Know

Trying to keep it spoiler-free, tonight's episode was so insanely amazing I just had to post this... it's been written for a while but I had to play around with the lyrics for a bit, and I wanted to post it soon in case the next episode contradicts it or something, but judging by Marcus's behavior towards Anna tonight, it suddenly doesn't seem tooooo far off the mark. Is that a spoiler? Eeh.

Meh, Iunno how accurate it really is, or if it's even remotely believeable but I DID put a LOT of effort into it, and re-read it till I practically memorized it. Again, I'm not familliar with V medical technology so bear with me... ? :)

Lyrics are property of Mariana's Trench."Good To You". Has always made me think of M & A ... :)

enjoy!

_

* * *

Everyone's around, no words are coming out.  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it._

The consciousness came back before the pain did.

He felt like he was lying underneath a weight that was gradually lifting as he became more aware with every layer that vapourized.

For a longest while, he sensed nothing, knew nothing. No recollection of is life, his identity, never mind how the incident that had gotten him here. He simply existed in limbo, all but dead.

Slowly his mind began to stir, as though shaking off frost after hibernation, thawing after a long winter. So warm... so peaceful. Could stay like this forever.

_Nothing ahead. Nothing behind_. _Just... bliss._

_And I just want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me,  
And I'd be so good to you.  
I would._

Out of nowhere - suddenly he felt his own heartbeat. It triggered an avalanche of memory.

_Planning Concordia, the gala, Anna's determination. Briefing security with the FBI, their promises, assurances. Preparing for this supremely important event, every detail. Walking through the crowd, observing, searching for a sign of suspicion. A message from Nichols. Danger. Apprehension._

_I'll take your place. You were the target. Not me._

_Taking center stage. Lights blinding. Anna safe. Talking, smiling. Presenting the Evans family. More smiling. Getting a little tired of all this fuss... Still apprehensive...seeing Anna looking on from her place in the crowd... Cold sense of foreboding... Erica pulling Tyler aside..._

_A crack of man-made thunder. Hearing the bullet before feeling it. Impact sending him lurching backwards. Falling. Stunned, unsure of what happened. Sudden pain, a horrible sting. Blood. Gazing numbly into the scattering crowd. Trying to get up - can't. Falling backwards again. Staring upwards into the stars. Afraid. Panic, footsteps, screaming, everywhere. Hurts so much. Fighting to stay conscious. Finally blacking out into merciful nothing._

Less than a second it took for the entire previous day to come crashing back to him. But he didn't have another second to grapple with it, because the pain was the next thing to catch up with him, and he remembered where he was as his senses flared to life.

_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
Maybe it's me, maybe I only see,  
What I want._

The sudden metallic scent of fresh blood. Crushing, stinging, ripping agony, focused on the right side of his chest. Breathing was difficult. Wrenching his body, trying to escape the pain. Lurching forward. Bright white light blinding him as his eyes shot open. Shoved back down onto a cold surface. Hands all over him, restraint. He fought it. Faces in hovering above him. Some dimly familliar, some strange. Voices chattering in his ear, he _knew_ what they were saying but somehow couldn't absorb it, didn't understand. Heard his name spoken again and again but it was like hearing another language, nothing made sense. Someone was barking orders above the chaos, a voice he recognized as a friend...Joshua. but Joshua wasn't his his friend in this moment, he was a doctor. A doctor on duty. Sharp needle pricks here and there, his patient could immediately detect the alien presence of the injected drugs coursing through his veins. Feeling weaker now, drained. Hazy. Exhausted. Sedated. Slipping backwards into oblivion.

"Marcus."

Something finally hit home. Heard his name spoken by a new voice, one that stood apart from the others. Higher, clearer. Female. Dragging him upwards from impending unconsciousness. The voice didn't seem to be coming from any particular direction. He fought against the sedative and twisted, trying to locate the figure that went along with the voice, the motion caused him another flare of hurt. Clamping his teeth down on the extraterrestrial snarl of pain fighting to escape. Breathing was getting harder.

"Marcus..."

Again. Concise, pure, ethereal. Felt someone standing closer than the rest of the crowd. Hands caressing his shoulders, neck, forehead. Gentle, comforting rather than restraining.

A sharp jab in his upper arm, straight into the muscle. His body relaxed, tensed muscles became slack, followed closely by his mind going blank - involuntarily, as the new dose of sedative proved too powerful to fight. Finally, his view of the ceiling blurred until his eyelids dropped heavily and he felt nothing at all.

_Or I still have your letter, just got caught between  
Someone I just invented, and who I really am  
and who I've become._

"I thought he was anesthetized." Anna huffed shakily as Joshua adjusted the silver monitoring devices on Marcus' forehead. She hadn't been prepared for him to awaken so suddenly, seeing him in such shock and pain was more difficult than witnessing the shooting. She desperately tried to suppress the uncomfortable feeling of empathy.

"He was." Joshua replied gruffly. "It wore off before I finished working. His body fought it, I should have given him more."

"Because he's strong." Anna murmured, staring at Right Hand's freshly sedated form.

Joshua nodded respectfully and entered an update into the medical console before exiting the room and leaving the High Commander alone with her closest comrade.

_And I just want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.  
I can't be without you.  
Yeah...  
I would._

The second waking was easier. The pain had diminished -although it was far from gone, he felt like he'd been run over by a vehicle, a large one. But the smell of blood had thankfully vanished. He was warm, relatively comfortable, and no longer being jabbed with needles. No complaints there. He'd never been shot up with so many drugs in his life, he figured that must be accountable for the dull buzzed feeling in his head, accompanying a light ache. His thoughts came slowly and sluggishly, and his brain felt incredibly heavy, as did his entire body. He doubted he could have moved even if the ship was on the verge of exploding. But short of a comlete freak occurance, he didn't have any plans on mobilizing in the near future.

_So this is what getting shot is like. _

Not something he'd be eager to relive. At all. He belatedly realized, this was the third time he'd been on the wrong end of a gun. The first time, at the Ambassador center. He'd been severely shaken, and Anna had informed him after the fact that it had been a set-up. She apologized, claiming it wouldn't look convincing had he been prepared for it, but that didn't change the fact that he felt more than a little betrayed.

The second time, his meeting with Kyle Hobbes, he saw it coming. Why on earth _wouldn't _a hunted mercenary carry a loaded pistol? He knew very well that Hobbes had nothing to gain from firing the weapon but still, no one _likes _having a gun aimed at their face. It was a situation he didn't mind putting behind him.

And the third time...well, it didn't require a further explanation, nor any more contemplation. The whole experience had been awfully traumatic and he was eager to move past it and channel his energy into recovery.

He then felt something wrapped around his right hand - a bandage? He couldn't recall damaging his hand.

With great reluctance, he opened his eyes. The lights were no longer offensively bright, the room was comfortably dark, and the fluorescent ceiling lights were on their lowest setting. He blinked once, twice. Slowly tilted his head to the right... a detached prickle of shock and suprise travelled down his spine.

It wasn't a bandage on his hand. It was another hand. Anna's. She was sitting into a chair next to him, apparently asleep. He'd never seen her sleep. In fact he'd never seen her look so vulnerable -excepting the night of Red Sky. Their relationship was always the epitome of professional. So he couldn't fathom why she was staying by her Second-in-Command rather than off dealing with something important - everyone knew she had more than enough business to keep her fully occupied, especially now that he, Marcus, was... incapacitated.

He flashed back - Hours? Days? - to the first time he'd awoken since the shooting; drugged, confused, hurting, and panicking. He thought he'd felt her, could have sworn she'd been by his side but he'd dismissed it as a hallucinationon, a by-product of stress and trauma.

He looked again. She was really there. Shocking. Comforting. And a little flattering, she was actually beside him.

Then he shifted his arm slightly, partially to see if he was dreaming and partially to see if he could actually move. His motion apparently disrupted his dormant companion, because her eyes snapped open, she must have been in an incredibly light sleep. For a second she appeared disoriented, as though not sure why she was in this particular room. Then her gaze shifted downwards, and their eyes met. Her face softened.

"Marcus... you're awake."

Her voice sounded detaced and distant from his half-sedated perspective, but he definitley wasn't hallucinating. He attempted to reply with something intelligent, or at least a respectful 'Yes, my Queen.' but all he managed was a tired mumble that sounded vaguely like "Yuh."

"It's alright. You've been anesthetized. Joshua oversaw everything. He said you'll be...not yourself...until it wears off." she informed him quietly.

He nodded almost imperceptibly, trying to focus his hazy vision on her face, but his view of the room was spinning.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired softly.

"Fine." he croaked hopelessly.

"Don't you dare lie to me." she shot back with a hint of a sarcastic smile.

He exhaled slowly - pain flickered through his chest.

"Everything...hurts." he admitted tiredly.

"I know." She tightened her grip on his hand for a second. "But you're strong. The pain will pass."

He blinked skeptically in return.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" she asked hopefully. She desperately wished he might have some miniscule insight into whoever caused this, but no such luck.

"Got...shot?"

"Yes. You took my place, you spoke about Concordia in front of the crowd. I was supposed...to..." her voice trailed off and found herself unable to continue.

"I remember."

"Thomas has temporarily taken over your position until you are ready to return. You must know that the spot next to me will always be yours."

In one conscisive motion, she gently laid her right hand on his forehead. He slowly shifted his body to face her more clearly. Her bloodshot, sleep-deprived eyes met his half-open ones. They glittered with -there was no denying it- emotion.

"Marcus, I'm going to destroy the monsters who did this to you. When I get through with them, they'll be worse than dead. This I promise you."

He half-smiled up at her in a would-be supportive manner. To be honest, his attacker was the last thing on his mind. He just wanted to sleep.

"Why did you do this for me?" she gulped suddnly. The question had escaped her lips unbidden, she knew the answer, or thought she did; he'd simply been serving his Queen. But deep down, that didn't satisfy her.

"Couldn't...let you...get hurt."

He said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Then again, she figured, he was probably half-loopy on painkillers.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Her voice was barely audible, but Marcus knew better than anyone how difficult it was for her to say those words, and mean them.

He put what little strength he had into squeezing her hand. Hers were cold, clammy, and her fingernails poked him a little bit, but he could imagine the internal struggle she'd faced before gripping his hand in her own. And he admired the self-resolve he knew it had taken for her to show that molecular amount of affection.

It was all either of them needed.

So when she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder once again, the last thing he remembered before drifting off was feeling blissful as he'd been on the day they took a nap in the shade of Diana's shuttle. The one that later took her away to where she became the Anna that existed today, where she left behind the innocent girl who'd been his best friend so many years ago.

But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Not the confusion of the past, not the pain of the present, nor the uncertainity of the future.

They both knew perfectly well that this would never happen again, that they'd both act as if it never happened once things returned to normal. Because for this one strange, painful, unexpected, off-the-records night, it was their combined weakness that gave them strength.

Whether or not they spoke of it, they'd remember this moment; his hand clamped around hers, and her fingers entwined in his hair.

But they'd always have tonight.

_And I just want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you._

_

* * *

_

Review dammit?

Well I think that's it for this fic... seeing how it was supposed to be like half a oneshot... But I'm actually very happy with it, and the more I think about it, the more I love the idea of (please don't shoot me) Anna/Marcus. I'm a realistic person, I don't see it actually happening on the show, at least not for a LONG time, if ever... but I can dream, right?

If you're still with me, thanks for reading and please leave a note! I welcome constructive criticism as well as praise, I'll even settle for a "You don't totally suck."

Thanks again!

OH, MSD will be updated very soon!

I'm done. Goodnight!

RXP


End file.
